Forgetting the Rain
by AdamasintheRough
Summary: One-shot birthday present. She thought he was gone and it was over. But for once in her life, Jessica didn't feel bad for being wrong. She just wish she put on a coat. Sorry I didn't publish it sooner. I hope you enjoy it! Happy Late-Birthday!


**Hey everyone! I know this isn't an update for WTTDWADF (that looks REALLY weird XD), but I got a request that I just couldn't turn down. Really, I couldn't.**

 **This will NOT be updated. It's a oneshot.**

 **Anyway, happy birthday Jessica! Sorry if it's a little late, my computer crapped itself. It's fixed now, though. I also apologize that I didn't publish this sooner.**

 **This is TakoSuKiti's and my birthday present for you. I hope you enjoy!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.**_ __

* * *

 _It was dark. And raining. Raining really hard._

 _The clouds blocked the afternoon sun, and showed no signs of leaving._

 _The sounds of pitter-patters from the rain were the only thing I could hear over my own steadily beating heart._

 _I was standing in the driveway. Why? I don't know. But I felt happy. Nooo... not happy. Relieved._ And something else. _In love._ In love? Is that what I'm feeling? In love? _Since when was I in love?_ For three years.

I had seen someone in my driveway. Someone familiar. That's why I was standing here in the first place. I didn't want them to leave.

 _The rain stopped._

It must've been a funny sight. A red haired woman with piercings and tattoos down her arm, standing in her pajama's soaked to the bone, staring at a tall, muscular, handsome, black haired man, with a huge GMC Topkick behind him.

"I didn't give ya permission to die on me, you know," I rasped, " **DON'T EVER DO THAT TO ME AGAIN, YA HEAR?!** " My voice was a thick Australian accent. Now that must be a hilarious sight. Lil' ol' 5'5 me yelling at this brute. He kept a straight face. _What are you not telling me?_

What he did next was not expected, but it was welcomed.

He took a step closer to me and hugged my shivering form. His arms slivered around my waist and my shoulder. His head rested on my shoulder, too. His face was turned into my neck, his hot breath making the tips of my ears burn.

"I missed you, too." Tears formed in my eyes. I wrapped my arms around his waist. We stayed like that for a while. The sun peaked through the clouds. He pulled back, and the heat was gone. _By God he was warm._

"I'm sorry to put you through that, but it is inevitable. Part o' the job." He said. I laughed.

"I know, I wouldn't sign up for this if I didn't," I choked back tears with a laugh, "At least you've got your cannons." He smiled.

"Damn straight." I laughed again, this time a little louder. He laughed, too. After we stopped, he came closer again, placing his forehead on mine. Something sparked and I felt tingly. _Cybertronian kissing is weird._

His eyes were a really dark navy blue. It was if I jumped into an abyss of an ocean. But I didn't mind drowning for just this one time.

I closed my eyes and sighed. _He came back. He didn't leave._

I opened my eyes when he pulled back again. He looked back at the large truck that was himself.

He looked back at me with a question in his eyes.

"Fine," I rolled my eyes, "But just this one drive." I pointed my finger at him.

"Of course."

He knew I was still uncomfortable around his Cybertronian form. It was kinda sudden and not at all enjoyable, seeing as we were being attacked. I walked over to the passenger side and the door opened by itself. _I'll never get used to that, will I?_ I hopped into the seat and the door closed. _Nope._

The driver door slammed shut and the engine came online. The rumble was deep, like thunder, only there wasn't a bolt of lightning before.

It was warm in the interior. _Not surprised._

"Soooo... what happens next?"

"Whatever does, we'll be ready for it."

"Will we?" I asked. It really worried me. I don't know why. I was just getting a bad vibe.

"Yes," he reassured, "There is a new base being built as we speak."

"Where?" I was getting curious.

"Classified."

"Aww, come on! You can tell me! It's not like I'm gonna tell anyone!"

"That is not the issue, it's a matter of your safety."

"Safety my ass, I wanna know!"

"Jessica..."

"Come on!" We argued like that the rest of the drive. And the thing was, I didn't mind. I didn't mind arguing with him, because it seemed to only solidify what I felt. Ironic, isn't? Most things today are like that. But that didn't change anything. Nothing could.

 _Nothing._

* * *

 **There ya go! I really hoped you liked it. I know it's short but I'm not used to writing oneshots.**

 **Happy Birthday! I also made you a virtual cake. Didn't know which flavor you liked, so I just made chocolate. Enjoy! I hope you have a great day!**

 _~Adamas out_


End file.
